Dayshift at Fazbear's Fright
Dayshift at Fazbear's Fright (often refered to by the acronymum DSaFF) was a cancalled DSaF fan game which was being created by a developer indentified as quickster208. It was a sequel for Dayshift at Freddy's 2, satirizing Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The game was canonical for Dayshift at 1984: A DSaF fangame and Dayshift at Freddy's: Sister Location, the rest of the Dayshift Faggot Universe timeline. Official Description On 08/04/2017, the author lauched the Game Jolt page for the game. The description can be confered below: "Ah, there you are! I've been waiting for you ever since you handed in your a-" "Oh god, you look like a corpse! What happened to you!?" "Look, just fix yourself up by tomorrow. We have more people that'll be here tomorrow, so we gotta give em a good first impression. Right now it's just you and me." "And what's with that face?" "You look like you've been here before." Intro Hey there! Welcome to Fazbear's Fright! Boy, it's sure been a long time, huh? 30 years, to be exact. And here you are, in a horror attraction where your past can be utilized. During your stay, you will:' *''Visit past locations'' *''Repair wiring and gas leaks'' *''Encounter 4th wall breaking creatures of unknown origin and backed into a corner by said creatures and be forced to accept their deal'' *''See old friends...'' *''Wear old suits'' *''Know secrets that the night guard doesn't'' Access your new safe room, the secret off-camera basement (what is this, a scooby doo episode?) Or alternatively, you can just hand out with your partner and kill kids again. Info "This game takes place 30 years after the perfect ending, in 2017. That's right, this is present day." "Why is Dave here then?", you might ask. Well no, this isn't taking place in my weird version of the perfect ending. There's a reason for that, which I won't go into. It's a lore thing..." "Yes, Old Sport is decaying at this point, but that can be covered up." "One last note, please think of this game like a "The Silver Eyes" to the original DSaF games." It's in a different universe.' Credits *''DirectDoggo for Dayshift at Freddy's'' *''Scott Cawthon for Five nights at Freddy's'' *''Kevin Macleod for music'' *''Swolodude for helping me with renders and expanding the universe'' Features The game follows the same gameplay from the two official DSaF installments, however, adapted in order to be a satirical take towards FNaF 3. Some details about the game have been revealed in the Discord server for DSa1984: *A prominent feature are the achievements. The game will have achievements the same way they work on Valve's Steam game platform. For example, make it to the "Premature Ending" (see below) will give to the player an achievement. For achievements to work, the player must log into Gamejolt. *Instead of Phone Guy, the boss character now is Phone Dude from FNaF 3. *Instead of Purple Guy, now the kid stranggler is a new character named Ryan **The Original Purple Guy will somewhat return, but is still unclear how. *Matt will return, and now there will be a new vendor named Eddie. The players must exchange their Faz Tokens with Phone Dude for money, and then purchase things from the vendors. *There are two know endings: one named "Premature Ending" (see below and another named "Rich Ending". The former can be bought from Matt or Eddie by $5000. *Instead of a reset clearing everything, Eddie will remember what you did during the previous run, and even call you after you get an ending. *The game takes place 30 years after the perfect ending in DSaF 2. Why the Original Purple Guy is still alive is unclear. *Nick Crompton will appear as a meme character, much like Doggo was for the two original games. *The menu cursor during the game is the head of Springtrap. *Instead of just Springtrap, there are a total of 4 real animatronics in Fazbear's Fright, 2 of which are the springlock suits from DSaF 2. Development In December 2016, the creator announced DSaFF in a post on the Dayshift at Freddy's subreddit, where Doggo responded, and had no problem with the name. However, the subreddit has since been locked, and such posts by the creator have been lost. Since then the game was programmed and texturized. On 08/13/2017, quickster208 had a major hard drive crash and lost all the data for "the search system, all the rooms, the springlock minigame, the Dave cutscene" (...). The only data he didn't lose was a little test build and all the texturized images. Besides all the frustration, the author claimed he is still developing DSaFF no manner what and announced a delay for a planned testing demo named "Build 1". On 10/06/2017, the author announced once again a delay for Build 1 because he had new ideas for the game, and when this build is released, it will have more endings, new random encounters, one new song, stand screens as a reference for JoJo and pherhaps even content for day 2. He also showed a footage for the new "Bassline Junkie Ending". On 11/28/2017, Swolodude officialy named his fan game Universe as "Dayshift Faggot Universe", and declared that DSaFF and DSaF Sister Location are tangled with the original Dayshift at 1984 timeline. Gallery Official teasers and artwork Thumbnail.png|Banner for the Game Jolt page Smaller-Header.png|First header for the Game Jolt page Header2_-_v2.png|Actual header for the Game Jolt page description-image-1-xtd7rapr.png|Artwork for the description description-image-2-rvneuzvi.png|Artwork for the description description-image-3-8qwsnnjg.png|Artwork for the description teaser1-pfqirhsg.png|''"O shit bois, it's Ryan"'' teaser2-jreet6zd.png|''"Edgy as hell"'' teaser3-zpdp6tmv.png|''"City is my Engand"'' Other official media Achievements.png|''"Simple story actions = bronze, Simple endings = silver"'' 2017.07.31,_Discord_Server_-_Premature-ending.png|Premature Ending Achievement_-_Premature_ending.png|Archievement for the Premature Ending 2017.07.05,_Discord_Server_-_Springy_emoji.png|Menu cursor Saferoomintrosample.png|Phone Dude inside the secret safe room during the second day intro Abomomination1.png|The Abomination 2017.07.31,_Discord_Server_-_Springie2.png|Purple Guy 2017.07.31,_Discord_Server_-_Springie3.png|Purple Guy 22.07.2017,_Discord_Server_-_Ryan_bright_eyes.png|Ryan Spring_Freddy_sprite_1.png|''"Meet golden bear scrotum, 30 years later"'' 2017.07.20,_Discord_Server_-_Guess_who's_getting_added_to_DSaFF_(NICK-CROMPTON.PNG).png|''"Guess who's getting added to DSaFF"'' Discord,_2017.08.18_-_Sbonnie2.png|''"Oh look, a random render!"'' Discord,_2017.08.20_-_Springie9.png|''"U wot, Phone Man? I'll shag ur mam."'' Discord,_2017.08.20_-_Springie11.png|''"Hairspray and a lighter? Are you fuckin serious?"'' Discord,_2017.08.20_-_Springie6.png|''"Deja vu, I've just been in this place before. Higher on the streets."'' Videos *Gameplay footage *Premature Ending *Bassline Junkie Ending External links *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' at FNaF Wiki, the game DSaFF is based on. Category:Games Category:Dayshift Faggot Universe Category:Dayshift Faggot Universe Games Category:Cancelled Games